Better Than Revenge
by AprilFlowers96
Summary: Rose's perfect summer crashes in around her due to one girl, and she vows revenge. Scorpius will be hers once more. Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Better Than Revenge".


_Based on Taylor Swift's "Better than Revenge". I don't own Harry Potter, the song belongs to Taylor and Big Machine Records. _

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did. _

Rose Weasley talked to almost no one since term started. She was either depressed or seething with rage, and nobody would dare approach her in that state. Only Alice Longbottom (her best friend) knew why Rose was acting this way. See, Rose had the perfect summer before her sixth year. She finally had Scorpius Malfoy wrapped around her finger, but one date to Diagon Alley and everything crashed down around her. All Tasha Fitch had to do was walk by and trip and Scorpius, being the gentleman he was, had helped her. That was it, he was hers, and Rose was left there alone.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer,_

_And I had it all; I had him right where I wanted him,_

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause,_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage,_

Rose knew that Scorpius was popular, and he was admired by a lot of girls, but she didn't think this would happen. So, she _hated_ Tasha with a burning passion. The way Tasha looked at her whenever they crossed paths in the corridors, Rose knew what she was thinking. _Rose is nice and sweet, she won't do anything._ Yeah, right. For the past few weeks, Rose's revenge has been formulating in her head. She was going to _crush _Tasha Fitch, and win Scorpius back at the same time.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it,_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with,_

_She had to know that the pain was beating on me like a drum,_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from,_

Rose, most reluctantly on her part (except when she was eavesdropping), heard Scorpius and Tasha talking a lot. The way Tasha talked about herself was revolting, telling him all the good things she's done and what she could do to help _"poor Rose"_ get over the breakup. And by the way Scorpius sounded, he believed her. It was sickening. She put on an act for him, but Rose new what Tasha was thinking. _Scorpius is a good snog, he's nice to look at, I want him. _She knew Scorpius didn't think that way usually, but being a teenage boy it had to cross his mind. And Rose had to admit, Tasha was very pretty, so he probably didn't mind that much. Rose almost laughed at that thought, _he could do so much better._

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think,_

_She's an actress, whoa,_

_She's better known for things that she does,_

_On the mattress, whoa,_

_Soon she's gonna find,_

_Stealing other people's toys,_

_On the playground won't make you many friends,_

_She should keep in mind, _

_She should keep in mind,_

_There's nothing I do better than revenge,_

_Ha!_

Another few things Rose realized about Tasha was that she was your typical boyfriend-stealing brat. Her hair was always perfectly straight, she always had makeup (she _caked_ on the eyeliner), she walked around like she owns the place, and now she's got one of the best looking boys in their year attached to her arm. No matter what she wore, Rose always thought she looked terribly tacky and predictable. What was Scorpius thinking? Nothing, that's what, Rose decided. All the tales and lies Tasha was telling him, Scorpius had to think just about nothing of her except for her tales. Rose didn't talk highly of Tasha, when she did talk nowadays; instead she called her something that shouldn't be said from a mouth on such a (supposedly) sweet, innocent, and "pushover-like" girl that was Rose. But Tasha's last name was Fitch… Rose thought the name she came up with matched perfectly. One thing Tasha was good for.

_She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list,_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it,_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling,_

_And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things,_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know,_

_Or pushing people down to get where you wanna go,_

_Oh they didn't that in prep school so it's up to me,_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity,_

Rose set out, the day of Halloween, to get Scorpius back. She knew where they would be, the Great Hall. Scorpius liked to be early for the feast, so he could sit and admire the decorations. That was one of the things Rose thought was so unique and would oblige to willingly, unlike Tasha, who went reluctantly just to see of she could get some snogging done before all the students get there. Rose was right; of course, there they were at the Slytherin table. Oh yeah, Tasha was a Slytherin and Rose was a Gryffindor. Scorpius never cared, but that was another thing Tasha didn't like about her.

They were talking, Tasha had an almost forced smile as she twirled her hair and Scorpius seemed really into the story he was telling. Rose sat at her table (where there were five others) and watched them from underneath her bangs. Scorpius thought Tasha was actually listening… yeah, right.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think,_

_She's an actress, whoa,_

_She's better known for the things that she does,_

_On the mattress, whoa,_

_Soon she's gonna find,_

_Stealing other people's toys,_

_On the playground won't get you many friends,_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind,_

_There's nothing I do better than revenge,_

_Ha!_

Tasha glanced over at Rose, smirked, and turned back to Scorpius. Rose quirked her thin eyebrow as she watched Tasha lean into his ear and whisper, and his face immediately fell. His story was ruined by the fact that Tasha was trying to be seductive. Scorpius' disappointed face moved from Tasha's and his eyes fell on Rose. He smiled and waved, which caused the both of them to earn a glare from Tasha. Rose smiled and waved back before Tasha rolled her eyes and put her hand on Scorpius' cheek, pulling his face back over to look at her. Rose grinned darkly. She thought that was over.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey,_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard,_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey,_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word,_

_Whoa,_

Rose swiftly stood from her seat and walked unashamedly to the Slytherin table, stopping next to Tasha and Scorpius. Tasha leaned away as if she were the plague, but Scorpius smiled.

"All right, Rose?" he said.

"Okay. There was really no one over there at my table, so I wanted to say hello." Rose replied.

"How sweet." Tasha said sarcastically, but Scorpius didn't seem to notice. _Was he that oblivious?_ Rose thought irritably.

"Right. So are you feeling better since we… you know…" Scorpius said awkwardly. He knew he didn't quite breakup with her, he just sort of left.

Rose nodded. "Better." she said, "But I wanted to ask, did you still want to be friends? We were on pretty good terms before all this happened."

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but Tasha cut him off, scoffing loudly. "Why would he want to be friends with you? People don't stay friends with their ex's."

Scorpius looked taken aback and Rose's lips formed a small grin. "Did she ask you?" he asked sharply.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think,_

_She's an actress, whoa,_

_She's better known for the things that she does,_

_On the mattress, whoa,_

_Soon she's gonna find,_

_Stealing other people's toys,_

_On the playground won't make you many friends,_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind,_

_There's nothing I do better revenge,_

"No," Tasha snapped back and stood up, "But I'm your girlfriend, and I help make decisions. I don't think it wise to accept _her_ friendship." She nodded curtly in Rose's direction.

"We're not married, Tasha!" Scorpius cried as he stood too, "I'm my own person, and if I want to be friends with Rose then I will be."

"Smart people do not stay friends with ex's!" Tasha nearly shrieked, "I know she'll try to steal you back!"

_Because it was you who stole from me in the first place._ Rose thought as she watched.

"Then maybe I'm not smart." Scorpius said calmly. Rose broke out into a smile.

Tasha glared fiercely at him and Scorpius stood his ground. Rose thought she would have to do the leading-on, that was her original plan, but they seemed to be doing fine on their own.

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

'_Cause I don't think you do, oh,_

"Scorpius," Tasha said harshly, "Being friends is almost like asking for her to try and steal you away from me!"

_Smarter than I give her credit for._ Rose commented silently.

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

"Why are you so paranoid?" Scorpius shot back, _"Friends_ does not mean romantically involved."

"Because- well, you know… it's…!" Tasha stuttered and growled in frustration. Rose tried her hardest to suppress the amused snickers.

_Let's hear the applause,_

_C'mon, show me how much better you are,_

"What?" Scorpius hissed. She didn't even know why he was getting so worked up about this.

Tasha stopped her spluttering, wiped off her flustered expression and replaced it with a look of smugness and confidence. She looked dangerously at Rose for a split second before turning back to Scorpius.

"Look," she said, "It goes like this… you either reject Rose's friendship and date me, or you become friends with Rose and we're over."

Rose raised her eyebrows, her mouth opening slightly in shock. It was like she wasn't even there. But Rose was elated, she hardly had to do anything but walk over and say hello.

"You're making me chose between you and Rose?" Scorpius said, sounding unsure.

Tasha nodded and crossed her arms. "Choose."

Rose thought this was hardly fair, but if it worked to her advantage, everything would be just fine. Scorpius looked at Tasha for a few moments, while she deliberately shook her hair and shifted her weight to the other hip. Then he looked to Rose, and his gaze lingered on her for a longer amount of time. Rose stood still, locking his stormy grey eyes with her blue. Tasha began to fidget a little, impatient and weary.

Scorpius finally opened his mouth, "Her." he said right to Tasha's face. Rose's mouth dropped further with pleasant shock.

Tasha stood straight up with an infuriated look on her face. _"What?"_ she growled.

_See you deserve some applause,_

'_Cause you're so much better,_

"I choose being friends with Rose Weasley over dating you." Scorpius said confidently, moving to stand at Rose's side.

"You… you can't just...!" Tasha cried. She obviously wasn't expecting that.

"I did." Scorpius said slinging his arm over Rose's shoulder, "We are no longer together, Tasha Fitch. I'll see you around."

Even though the feast hadn't even started, Scorpius steered Rose away from the seething Tasha and the crowd of students now filing in. They walked in silence for a while.

"Thank you." Scorpius said.

"For what?" Rose asked, even though she probably knew.

"Saving me. I never knew Tasha was like that." he said and shook his head, "By the way, how'd you do it? Did you know it would happen like that?"

Rose shrugged and grinned mischievously. "Unbeknownst to the popular believe, when I really try, there's nothing I do better than revenge."

_She took him faster than you could say sabotage!_


End file.
